We plan to continue to develop high pressure liquid column chromatography and combined gas chromatography-mass spectra methods for the analysis of human brain sterols such as cerebrosterol (24-hydroxycholesterol). These methods will be applied to human blood, cerebrospinal fluids, etc., at a much later date when perfected so as to evaluate the possible fluctuations in the sterol with health states. We shall exploit mass spectral methods, including both electron impact and chemical ionization methods. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Effects of Cerebrosterol on Lipid Metabolism in the Central Nervous System, Y.Y. Lin, R.C. Yu, L.L. Smith, and W.J. Hild, Federation Proc., 35, 1645 (1976) (Abstract). Differentiation among Hydroxycholesterol Derivatives by Chemical Ionization (CI) Mass Spectra, Y.Y. Lin, C.E. Low, and L.L. Smith, Federation Proc., in press (1977).